


Blow Me(Up) ON BREAK

by kaynat98



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sex Magic, Sexual, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynat98/pseuds/kaynat98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson's attempts at making his birthday special blow up in his face-LITERALLY.. or where Jackson gives JB a blow up doll as a gift and it comes to life in the form of a beautiful man named JR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teach JR to be human or lose your own humanity. You have two weeks to show him what it means to truly be human. If you fail you will be subjected to the same fate as he...

7 principles of Humanity:  
1-Take care of physical needs (eat, sleep, etc.)  
2-Compassion  
3-Family  
4-Have dreams/interests  
5-Forgiveness  
6-Love  
7-Lust


	2. Birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is super excited about his 'gift' for JB, Mark is caught in the crossfire, and JB wants nothing more than to move out.

"Hyung, I'm so tired of you moping around the apartment. It's your birthday and you won't even come out! Ever since you broke up with E-never mind. I found the perfect thing to cheer you up." Jackson said with way more excitement than the usual bucketload. "What are you talking about?" Jaebum asked with a quizzically raised eyebrow. "He should be here any minute! Markiepoo is gonna let me crash at his place to give you some privacy!" Jackson said without any explanations and dragged a knowing Mark behind him. Jaebum shot a desperate gaze at Mark who in turn just gave him a helpless shrug. "Jackson, What did you do?!" Jaebum shouted at the pair as they scrambled out of the door. "Have fun, Hyung!" Jackson replied over his shoulder cheerfully before disappearing down the hall. When Jaebum agreed to be Jackson's roommate 2 years ago, he had no clue what he was getting himself into. Before Jaebum could even settle back on the couch and fall into another session of binge watching The Flash, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jaebum asked, with the required amount of politeness, as he opened the door to reveal a delivery man. "Are you Im Jaebum?" The man asked, before throwing a cheeky smile at a flustered Jaebum. The latter had been gawking at the inscription on the package he pulled from his messenger bag. Pleasure Products Inc. A blush crept it's way up his neck and settled at the tips of his ears, he recognized that name. He had stumbled upon a box, with the same inscription, a few weeks ago that contained Jackson's impressive.. sex toy collection. "Ne, that's me." He answered tentatively. "There's no need to sign! I'm sure you're eager to play, so I'll let you enjoy your night." The delivery boy throws a pointed wink his way and Jaebum swears he died. "Yah! It's not what you think, my friend got this! I didn't-ugh.." He sputters at the delivery guy. "Gwenchana, there's no need to be embarrassed. Enjoy!" The delivery guy bows respectfully before making his hasty exit. "Yah, I'm not embarrassed this is a mistake-YAH!" Jaebum screams loudly into the empty hallway and the head of the older lady, across the hall, pops out of her apartment. Her curious gaze is replaced with one of shock and obvious discomfort, and she eyes the box littered with drawings of red lips and miniature penises. Jaebum meets her gaze with an equally as horrified expression. "Ani, Ahjumma. This isn't for me I was just-" "Gwenchana, Gwenchana!" The elderly tenant says as she quickly bolts her door back closed. "Why does everyone leave before I am done talking?!" Jaebum heaves an annoyed huff as he slams his door closed, before any more neighbors decide to get curious. I can't believe Jackson ordered me something from here...that kinky little shit. Jaebum stared at the package in his hand while worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued, of course he was. What 22 year old with a healthy sexual appetite wouldn't be? It's just that sex has always been pretty vanilla for Jaebum. The realm of kinks and sex toys just isn't one he's ever been brave enough to explore. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little brave. It's not like anyone would know if he used the thing or not... "What is it anyway?" Jaebum muttered to himself as he tore at the seal on the box and trudged to his room. 

To say Jaebum was shocked would be an understatement, nothing could've prepared him for the splay of confetti that exploded all over his floor. So much for no one finding out.. Jaebum sighed and quickly read the Birthday note that accompanied the "gift". When he finally had a chance to actually read what his present was, his heart stopped. "No more jacking your junior with our new and improved latex infused sex doll. Simply press the red button and JR will be ready to go in seconds. Real feel satisfaction is guaranteed and all sales are final."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ How's my first chappie treating ya? Not sure if people will even read this, but I'll write it anyway! For those of you that will take the time to do so-Thank you and don't be scared to comment!


	3. Dream awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB decides to dream for once, but not without consequences.

Jaebum stared down at his new 'friend', JR, as air filled it's plastic body and gave it shape. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this.." Jaebum muttered to himself as the process neared completion. Truthfully, he was embarrassed by the idea of 'getting it on' with a sack of air, but also extremely curious. Would it really feel the same? Hell, after a year of no action could he really tell? On any other day Jaebum wouldn't have gotten this far, but for some reason the idea of being a little kinky had him worked up. No matter how much he wanted to stick a pin in the doll and forget he ever got it, he couldn't ignore the tent in his sweats. So, with his bottom lip clutched desperately between his teeth, Jaebum surveyed the blow up doll.

"Cute.." He muttered as he ran his thumb over the pink, drawn on lips. As much as he would've liked to continue admiring the surprisingly pretty-if you can use that for a male-doll's face, his erection had grown uncomfortable. He set the doll between his pillows and tentatively stuck a hand down his sweats. His neglected cock twitched in pleasure from the contact, and his eyes fluttered closed. He imagined that he was not alone with a doll, but instead in the company of someone beautiful. A man with raven colored hair, a straight nose, and soft full lips that would slot perfectly against his own thinner ones. Jaebum disposed off his clothes rather quickly, his pent up desire finally taking over his actions. He dragged his calloused fingers along his throbbing shaft, the leaking precum providing him an easy slide as he lined himself up with JR's entrance. 

The tip prodded at the tight ring of muscle, teasing before settling inside. Jaebum drew in a sharp breath as the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He didn't dare to open his eyes and separate fantasy from reality, but he swears the warmth felt all too real. Jaebum groaned and pushed in completely, his large hands finally resting to grip the soft hips of someone who could only be described as an angel. 

Where Jaebum was hard lines and sharp angles, he was soft curves and gentle waves. Their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces and Jaebum slammed against the leaner male. He nearly pulled out completely before reentering the puckered hole with hard thrusts. Jaebum was panting, sweat trickled down his forehead and his blunt nails dug into the smaller males hipbones. A chorus of moans harmonized perfectly with his muttered string of swears and became his favorite kind of music. 

Jaebum wasn't extremely vocal in bed, but his dream lover was the exact opposite. For every thrust, every inch of movement made by Jaebum the smaller male had a response. In the form of hard moans or loud cries, he made sure Jaebum knew how well he was doing. Each sound motivated him to thrust harder and harder he did- until his movements became erratic and his hold weak. Jaebum could have stayed like that all night, but his skin prickled with the onset of climax and a familiar heat pooled in his groin. As if Jaebum wasn't already neck deep in arousal, a soft yet deep voice flooded over him with a word that sounded like honey to his ears. 

"Hyung" The man underneath him moaned, rather than said and Jaebum lost it. His hips jerked and he came violently, thick ropes of hot cum filled the young male and spilt down their thighs. He flopped on top of the smaller male, trying to catch his breath as he recovered from his post coital bliss. After having one of the best orgasms of his life he was beyond exhausted. His vision was bleary and his eyes hurt when he opened them after being closed for so long. He was met with a pair of long eyelashes ghosting over cheeks and impeccably unblemished skin. Jaebum cracked a smile at the beautiful man beneath him, even if he was merely a figment of his imagination. He decided to stay a little longer like this, return to his sad reality of a world in the morning, and just enjoy the beauty of his dream lover. His eyelids started to grow heavy and soon they fluttered closed. Had he been more alert he might have noticed the way the chest underneath him heaved or the way breath tickled his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh! I haven't written yaoi smut before. I'm sorry if It was lame this was just supposed to be a sneak peek. I couldn't really make JR seem too real yet! Hopefully it was at least a little but entertaining? Please let me know, and don't worry I promise to give way more detailed scenes when JR comes to life!


	4. Hard time for Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson thinks Jaebum had a one night stand and JR doesn't know what a penis is...

Jaebum felt his sleep induced haze starting to wear off, but he fought to hold on. He was having a great dream and quite frankly the idea of ending it wasn't very appealing. Soft hands ghosted over his flesh and sent shivers down his spine. Deft fingers teased at the waistband of his boxers, the smooth digits tickling under the elastic. "Yes, just a little lower.." Jaebum exclaimed with a pleasure-filled sigh. "Hyung, I'm home!" The sound of Jackson's loud voice boomed in Jaebum's ears, waking him from his potentially amazing dream. "So did you-YAH! I told you to have fun, but I didn't think you'd actually get laid. He's cute, good job Hyung!" Jackson said upon his entrance, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. 

"Ugh, Jackson what are you talking about I didn't-Omo" Jaebum started to refute Jackson's wild story making, but he rolled onto something soft and fleshy-something that groaned. "Ahhhhhh! Who are you?! How'd you get in here?!" Jaebum shot upright and screamed at the wide-eyed male whose legs were tangled in his. "What is 'get laid'?" The man inquired with an innocence that couldn't be faked. If Jaebum wasn't so startled he might've taken time to admire the beauty of the other, but that was really hard to do when they were both obviously naked. He instinctively drew the covers up around his naked torso, shielding himself from the man whose head was cocked to the side in question. "I'll just go back out, clearly you two have things to discuss..." Jackson laughed awkwardly and peeled out of the room before Jaebum could even blink. 

"Who are you? I'm not going to ask again..." Jaebum said to the beautiful stranger who looked a lot like the man from his dreams-so much so that it was scary. "I don't know... Don't you own me?" He asked with an almost childlike expression. "No, but I'd like to." Jaebum thought to himself. If the stranger hadn't been so damn innocent looking Jaebum's brain might've actually caught up with his mouth. "No, I don't own you. You don't have a name, a place to stay?" He asked in reply instead. "I am JR, that is all I can think of." The man who called himself JR answered with a very puzzled expression. 

Wait-Jaebum remembers that name from somewhere.. "J-JR?" He asked the stranger again, just to be sure. "Ne." He replied before nodding. Jaebum scrambled out of his bed, momentarily forgetting that he was both naked and unbelievably hard. He tripped over his clothes in attempts to retrieve a small box that had been torn open. "JR will be ready to go in seconds" Jaebum couldn't believe his eyes as he read over the inscription on the gift he got last night. Surely it had to be a coincidence... right? Before Jaebum could yell at the man and demand he stop playing whatever sick joke Jackson paid him to play, a small paper fell from the box. 

"Teach JR to be human or lose your own humanity. You have two weeks to show him what it means to truly be human. If you fail you will be subjected to the same fate as he...

7 principles of Humanity:  
1-Take care of physical needs (eat, sleep, etc.)  
2-Compassion  
3-Family  
4-Have dreams/interests  
5-Forgiveness  
6-Love  
7-Lust  
-Do not fail, Im Jaebum..."

"You've got to be shitting me..." Jaebum shouted as he tugged at his hair in frustration. "I am not shitting you, owner." JR said with a curious glance at a naked Jaebum. "I'm not your owner and stop staring at me! What are you a pervert?" Jaebum growled at JR, quickly finding a pair of sweats to hide his naked frame. "What is a pervert, owner?" JR asked with his lips pursed tightly, almost as if he was trying to find the meaning himself. "It's a creepy person who likes to watch other people naked without their permission... And I'm not your owner, my name is Jaebum!" Jaebum snapped at him again, before biting his lip to stop his overflowing anger. 

It was misdirected of course, poor JR was just as confused as he-if not more so. "So, do I have your permission to watch you naked, Jaebum?" JR asked with a very serious gaze that caused a blush to color Jaebum's cheeks and cause a stir in his pants. "Ani, that wouldn't be appropriate." Jaebum said sheepishly. "But I am naked. Is that not appropriate?" JR asked as he ran his own hands over his naked body in exploration, causing a visible erection to grow. "Oh God, No you need clothes too." Jaebum quickly said, trying his best not to feel turned on by the mere sight of JR. 

"Jaebum! Jaebum! It's growing, help me! It feels so tingly when I Ahh- when I touch it.." JR's voice was laced with panic as he ran his hands over his cock, involuntarily pleasuring himself. "Stop touching it, you just got a little excited. It's called a penis, or a cock-but don't call it that it's vulgar.." Jaebum said as he drew in a large breath, using everything in his power not to take JR's hand and really show him how to feel good. "Why can't I call it a cock? Is that what you call it? Does it always grow when I'm excited?" JR asked with widened eyes at the newfound knowledge. 

If Jaebum wasn't so turned on he might've laughed, JR really was curious and eager to learn. "Because saying cock instead of penis makes some people uncomfortable. It doesn't mater what I call it, just say penis and no it doesn't always happen- sometimes it happens for no reason, but I'll teach you later how to get rid of it. For now, just don't touch it." Jaebum answered all of his questions carefully, trying his best not to say something wrong and give JR new things to try. "Did you get excited Jaebum? Your penis is leaking.." JR said as he tilted his head. Curious eyes trained on the front of Jaebum's sweats, which were now tight around his erection and stained from his precum. "This is gonna be a long day..." Jaebum said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a funny chapter for me to write. I literally was holding back my giggles the entire time. Hope you all enjoy!  
> As always, thank you so much and don't be afraid to comment!


	5. Keep me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum realizes that helping Junior is gonna be harder than he thought. That doesn't mean he's willing to give up...

"So yeah, basically I have to help you, but I'm not going to call you JR that's for sure." Jaebum said with a scoff after he finished explaining to JR why he was suddenly human. The whole situation seemed ridiculous to him, but the company barcode on JR's lower back made it all too real. So, here he was stuck trying to teach a grown man how to be human. "What will you call me then Jaebum?" JR asked with an inquisitive gaze as he sat perched on the bed covered by only a sheet. "Hm, Junior? It's what JR usually stands for anyway." Jaebum said with a satisfied smirk. Junior nodded his head in obvious excitement. "I like it. Now, I'm Junior." He replied. "Yes, that's your name now. Aren't you hungry? You must be since you've never eaten." Jaebum thought seriously for a moment before asking. 

Surely Junior would be hungry, isn't a baby hungry after its first born? "What is that?" Junior asked, cocking his head to the side like usual when he doesn't understand. "Eating, it's when you give your body tasty things and those tasty things make energy which keeps you moving around and healthy." Jaebum fumbled with creating simple explanation for Junior, but the latter seemed to understand just fine. He wasn't aware of many things yet, but anyone could tell that he was smart and very eager to learn. "I want to do this eating then." Junior said with the straightest face imaginable. "Okay, but first you need some clothes." Jaebum face palmed, but nonetheless he extended his hand to Junior. The latter tried to crawl out of the bed, but moaned in discomfort before falling down. His entire lower back was on fire and lifting his leg had drawn attention to his ravaged anus. 

"Yah! Gwenchana?! What's wrong?" Jaebum instantly moved toward Junior to aide him, momentarily forgetting the younger's nakedness. "My butt hurts after you stuck your penis in it. It feels like I'm ripping." Junior said with a whine as Jaebum helped him lie back down. He nearly choked upon hearing the younger's words, but had to maintain his composure. "You remembered that? We-Anyway, You're not ripping, it'll go away in a few days. I was too rough, I'm sorry." Jaebum apologized sincerely, seeing Junior's face twist in pain made him feel bad. "Can you rub it?" Junior asked as he looked up at Jaebum, the older nearly died. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea.." Jaebum started to refute, but Junior gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes. "He doesn't know how to eat, but he can give puppy eyes. Unbelievable.." Jaebum thought to himself as he looked down at the whiny male who was still very much exposed. "Okay, I'll rub your back or something, but only after you eat." Jaebum pulled the covers over Junior, no longer willing to tempt himself at the sight. He seriously needed to get the guy in some clothes...  
\-------  
"Junior, open your mouth. You won't suffocate. Just breathe through your nose and swallow like I showed you." Jaebum said with what had to be his hundredth sigh. Junior was afraid to eat, but his stomach was growling so loudly that it scared him even worse. "What's that sound?" Junior asked with a panicked look. "That's your stomach getting angry at you for not feeding it. You need to eat or else it's gonna et angrier." Jaebum warned as he wagged a spoon of oatmeal at Junior. He figured the guy was too inexperienced for chopsticks, and at least with oatmeal he wouldn't have to chew-they could save that battle for later. 

Finally Junior opened his mouth, plump lips parted ever so slightly as Jaebum fed him the first bite. The look on his face was blissful and he grabbed the spoon from Jaebum. Before the older man could blink Junior was shoveling the whole bowl into his mouth. "Woah woah, slow down there. You can always have more, take your time. If you eat fast you will get sick arraso?" Jaebum couldn't help, but smile at the naive man. Not only was he undeniably sexy, but he was beautiful too. Dark lashes swept pale skin and big eyes stared back at him. Jaebum knew how crazy it was to look at junior like that. Especially when he acted more like a toddler than a 21 year old man, but he couldn't help it. He had never met anyone so beautiful, he had never met anyone he really wanted to protect. So, despite the obvious difficulty of the situation, Jaebum was determined to help Junior. He wanted to help him become human, not to save himself, but in order to keep the man-that made him hope-around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Long time no update I know. I apologize, but I haven't been feeling well. I will try to stay on track though. Thank you as always for supporting this fic. Please leave comments, I'd love to her what you think!


	6. Learning Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which teaching Junior how to take care of himself becomes an all out war and Jackson had no clue what's happening.

"Junior, you've been in bed all day. I know your ass hurts and all, but you need to bathe." Jaebum reentered his room with an audible sigh. Jackson would be home soon, and Jaebum had to get Junior washed and clothed before any explaining could be done. "How do I bathe? Is it more litt then the television?" Junior tore his eyes away from the Jaebum's flatscreen and his eyes lit up with excitement. At this point the older male was seriously regretting letting Junior watch TV while he cleaned the apartment. He had thought the TV time would be helpful to Junior especially in developing social cues. So, he put on Friends and left Junior to his own devices-clearly that was a mistake. 

"Litt? Where did you learn that word? I don't remember that in any episodes of friends..." Jaebum questioned him with his hands on his hips. If he weren't so caught up in the moment, he might've cringed at how much he looked like his own mother. "I didn't want to want any more of Friends. I pressed the TV stick until I heard fun noises-It was maybe music? Anyway, it was an exciting channel, the people were shaking their bodies to this music... I think they called it Hop-Hip? Or was it Hip-Hop? Ah, I don't really know, but it was litt forreal!" Junior beamed with pride at the new words he learned and Jaebum could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Okay, that's it. No more unsupervised TV time for you. You need a bath, let's go." Jaebum said before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV-much to Junior's disappointment. "Ani, I don't want to! They were just about to turn up..." The latter whined in protest before crossing his arms defiantly. "You've got to be kidding me.. I don't care if you don't want to! You're taking a bath!" Jaebum countered sternly. He started to tug at Junior's arm, but was met with surprising resistance-the smaller male was quite strong. "Wae? I don't want to my butt still hurts!" Junior shouted at Jaebum as he struggled against his grip.

"Because I said so! Besides the warm water will make it feel much better." Jaebum tried to reason and instantly Junior stopped fighting. "Okay, I will bathe." He said before reaching his arms out, expecting to be lifted. Jaebum scoffed. "I'm not carrying you." He said. "Then I'm not going to bathe." Junior replied with an indignant huff. "Fine, come on. I don't feel like fighting with you." Jaebum relented and scooped Junior-who groaned a little-up into his arms. He looked down at the young man, who simply smirked in triumph and his annoyance distracted him from the male's nakedness.

Jaebum found he had no trouble carrying Junior bridal style. The young man had a slender frame carved with graceful lines and curves. Jaebum wondered if Junior would like dance. He seemed to already be fascinated by music, surely he would like dance too. "I'll just have to get him in the studio sometime." Jaebum thought to himself and the idea honestly made him giddy. Oh what he would give to share his passion with Junior. Maybe one day he'd get his wish.

"Okay, so this room is called the bathroom. It's where you pee and poop and take baths or showers. Basically you get ready for the beginning or end of the day here." Jaebum looked down at a wide eyed junior as he spoke, to make sure he was listening and was met with a curious gaze. "What's pee and poop?" Junior asked with a rapid two-time blink of his eyes. "Uh, well after you eat your stomach gets full and it turns all of the parts of the food that don't give you energy into pee and poop. When you have to go you just sit on this bowl and it will come out. You haven't gone all day, you want to try now?" Jaebum explained and then looked seriously at Junior. He expected to have to argue his way through this one, but Junior didn't put up a fight. "Okay." He said with an unceremonious nod. 

Jaebum set Junior on the ground and demonstrated how he should use it. "Okay so, that is a toilet bowl and you have to hold your penis and aim into the bowl until all of the pee comes out. Then you shake it, flush with the button, and wash your hands." Jaebum mimed the actions as he spoke hoping that Junior would catch on, because he really wasn't trying to grab his cock. "Like this?" Junior asked as he griped the base of his shaft, tongue poked out in concentration as he aimed for the center. "Yeah like that. Now you will feel a tingly sensation in your belly, that just means you're about to go so don't get scared." Jaebum gave Junior a thumbs up. 

The younger male beamed before a small stream of liquid forced it's way out. "Hey, Jaebum I'm doing it. Ahh it feels good, I didn't know I had to pee. Can I pee all the time?" Junior asked as he finished. Jaebum directed him to the sink and silently showed him how to wash his hands. "You can go whenever you feel that tingly sensation or a pressure on your tummy. If you feel pressure you sit down on the toilet because then you have to poop. If you poop you have to wipe your butt with tissue until it's clean." Jaebum said in a very bored tone. He honestly felt stupid showing Junior how to do all of this like e was a kid, but essentially he was. 

If it wasn't for Junior's intrigued gaze and attentiveness, Jaebum would've gave up hours ago, but he couldn't. Not when he promised himself to help the naive young man learn. So, he ran his fingertips across the water pooled into the bath and checked it's temperature. Then he rolled up his sleeves and gestured for Junior to get in. "Come on, it's just water it won't hurt you." Jaebum said to the weary-looking male. "I can't swim." Junior said with a seriously panicked expression. "You don't have to swim! Just get in!" Jaebum grabbed Junior by his waist and tried to put him in the tub. Junior's ankles barley got submerged before he thrashed wildly and sent Jaebum into the water himself. Junior took off running, wet feet leaving prints on the floor, and a soaked/very pissed Jaebum ran after him. That's what Jackson witnessed when he walked through the door of his apartment. A soaked Jaebum chasing a naked Junior and yelling curses at him as Junior screamed. "No! I can't swim! You're trying to drown me!" "Nobody's trying to drown you pabo, just take a bath!!" Jaebum shouted in reply, all while a wide-eyed Jackson gawked at the scene. "What the fuck happened while I was gone?...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!! Late update! I've been struggling with how to go about this chapter all day, but I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it!!


	7. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaebum and Junior finally get to rest and Jackson can't believe all this is happening.

"YAH COME BACK! I-Jackson! Quick grab him!" Jaebum stopped mid-chase as he noticed Jackson in the doorway of their apartment. Jackson, a bit bewildered, grabbed Junior by the shoulders and practically back hugged him to keep him still. "I don't want to be apart of your weird foreplay Jaebum!" Jackson whined as Junior struggled in his grip, determined to break free. "It's not foreplay! He won't take a bath!" Jaebum sighed in frustration as he effortlessly picked up a protesting Junior and slu ng him over his shoulder. "What grown man needs help taking a bath?!" Jackson asks in complete confusion. "I'm going to drown. Please save me Jackson!" Junior pleaded to Jaebum's wide-eyed  roommate. "I'll explain later." Jaebum said with a voice filled with exhaustion before trudging off to the bathroom. "How can he drown in a bathtub?" Jackson asked himself while scratching his head.   
\---------  
Jaebum, after much argument and persuasion, had finally gotten Junior to bathe. He tried his best to fight the feelings of want that flooded over him as he sponged down the younger male. Of course that didn't work so, he was hard once again and utterly unsatisfied. Junior, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the inner and outer turmoil that Jaebum was facing. All the former wanted to do was stay in the bath and play with the bubbles. "Junior come on, it's time to get out." Jaebum said as he stood from where he knelt beside the tub.

"Aw, Jaebum. I don't want to. Can't I stay in longer?" Junior begged with an adorable pout that would've made it hard for anyone to say no. "Ani, You have to get out. It isn't good for your skin to stay in for so long." Jaebum tried his best to give Junior reasons before just saying no. He really wanted him to understand why certain things were so. "Hmph." Junior crossed his arms and huffed in protest. Jaebum really couldn't believe his eyes.

"First you refuse to take a bath. Now you refuse to leave the bath. Seriously Junior, just come out. I'm tired." Jaebum heaved a huge sigh, his entire body screamed for rest and he was sick of having to argue. "What is tired?" Junior asked with an inquisitive quirk of his brow. "It's when your body gets worn out after working all day and you need to sleep." Jaebum said with a yawn, as he held out a towel for the Junior as he stepped out of the bath. He was so exhausted that Junior being stark naked and wet barely even roused him. 

"Oh." Junior replied before furrowing his brows in deep thought as Jaebum dried him off. Maybe tomorrow he'd let Junior try to take care of himself, but for now it was much easier to just do it for him and avoid accidents. Jaebum wrapped Junior in his towel and guided him back into his room. The younger looked around curiously as Jaebum produced a large T shirt and underwear for him. "Here put these on. I think I have some basketball shorts that might fit you." Jaebum commanded before turning back to his dresser to hunt for the shorts.

"This feels weird.. Jaebum where do these go?" Junior complained after slipping the shirt over his head as he had seen Jaebum do earlier. He was pretty sure of how to put on pants after watching the latter, but he had no clue what to do with the briefs in his hand. "You turn them this way. This is the front. Then you put your legs through them like pants. They're called underwear." Jaebum replied and handed Junior some shorts once he had put the briefs on. "Wae? That's a strange name." Junior asked as he dressed himself with Jaebum's guidance. 

"Because you wear them under your clothes, now follow me." Jaebum gave an unimpressed sigh before grabbing a pillow and sheets for Junior then going into the living room. "Okay, you're going to sleep here. If you need anything you know where my room is, but don't wake me up unless it's an emergency." Jaebum spoke through yawns as he fitted sheets onto the couch. "What's an emergency?" Junior questioned. "Something that is so important that it can't wait even for a second." Jaebum answered as he finished up. 

"Okay, am I going to sleep now?" Junior asked as Jaebum directed him to lie down on the sofa. "Yes, lay on this pillow and sleep. I'll see you in the the morning." Jaebum brought the covers up to rest under Junior's chin and straightened once the latter closed his eyes. Jackson apparently had been watching him and was ready to burst with questions. Jaebum padded sleepily into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. "What's up with him? Is he okay?" Jackson inquired as Jaebum leaned against the sink. 

"He's fine. I just have to show him how to do a lot of things, he's a bit naive." Jaebum replied. "Where'd you find him? I mean he's cute and all-great ass by the way, but like who is he?" Jackson pressed and Jaebum couldn't help but sigh. He was doing that a lot lately. "I didn't find him. He just kind of appeared. Okay-This is going to sound really crazy and you probably won't believe me, but you remember the doll you got me?" Jaebum started to explain and already Jackson was looking at him wearily. 

"Yeah, for your birthday duh." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Well, I uh..used it and when I woke up in the morning it-I mean him! Junior was in bed with me. Junior is the doll. H-He came to life somehow and now I have to teach him how to be human otherwise I'm going to die." Jaebum recanted the story as best as he could without jumbling or be his words, truthfully it was all still too surreal for him. "HAHA! Good try JB!That's such a ridiculous joke, next time be more realistic." Jackson laughed at his Hyung. "I'm serious Jackson, this isn't a joke. Junior really did come to life." Jaebum said with a groan. 

"JB, you don't have to cover up the fact that you had a messy one night stand with a weird guy. There's no judgment here Hyung! We've all been there." Jackson put his hand on Jaebum's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not covering anything up! It's true! He has the same barcode on his back that's on the package! It even came with instructions!" Jaebum insisted before running off to his room to retrieve the mysterious list. "Look! It says I have 14 days, otherwise I lose my humanity!" Jaebum shoved the paper in Jackson's face. 

"Holy shit! You're not kidding are you?" Jackson asked breathlessly. "Why would I kid about this?!" Jaebum nearly shouted. "So does this mean that you're really gonna die if we don't help him?!" Jackson practically shrieked in despair. "That's what it seems." Jaebum frowned and set down his glass before raking a hand through his hair. "This is so crazy. I swear I didn't know that he was a weird, magic blow up doll. I just wanted you to have a good time!" Jackson said with a wobbly lip and a sad expression. "It's okay, I knew you wouldn't have done that on purpose." Jaebum replied.

"Still, I feel like it's my fault for buying him.." Jackson whined. "Don't beat yourself up. There's nothing we can do now, so just go to bed. We'll figure something out in the morning." Jaebum ruffled Jackson's hair affectionately before making his way to his room. He switched off his light and got under the covers. Sleep consumed his body rather easily, and he was half asleep when he felt warm flesh pressed against his clothed back. "Junior?" He asked with a yawn. "Ne?" Junior replied. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be sleeping! Why are you naked?!" Jaebum was startled by the feel of Junior's cock pressed into his lower back and almost rolled out of the bed.

"I don't like those clothes. They feel weird." Junior admitted simply as Jaebum turned to look at him in the dark, the whites of his eyes visible. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Jaebum asked with a tired sigh. "I don't know how." Junior confessed. "What do you mean you 'don't know how' didn't you sleep last night?" Jaebum asked in surprise. "Ani." Junior said. "So what did you do all that time?" Jaebum questioned. "Watched you. You look so soft and nice when you sleep." Junior smiled and even though it was dark, Jaebum could feel him do it. 

"Ugh, Junior you have to sleep. It's late." Jaebum groaned in annoyance and exhaustion. "Teach me. I want to sleep." Junior requested. "Just close your eyes and lay back on the pillow. Junior did as he was instructed and lie patiently waiting. Jaebum's fingers found their way into the younger's silky raven locks after he tucked him in. Jaebum began to sing a nameless lullaby that his mother had often sung in order to make him sleep. His voice was raspy and thick with exhaustion, but it soothed Junior nonetheless. Soon, he stopped singing words and merely hummed low notes into the latter's ear. The shallow breathes he heard were an obvious indication that Junior had in fact fallen asleep. It didn't take much longer for him to do the same. That night, Jaebum dreamed that he would always have moments like this to wake up remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! It's so late here! I apologize in advance for any errors, I wrote this a while back but It didn't feel finished. Finally, I'm satisfied wig it do here it is! Enjoy and let me know what you thought!


	8. Want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Junior experiences a roller coaster of emotions and Jaebum can't help but want to keep him from ever frowning.

Junior was a sound sleeper. Jaebum had gotten up earlier to make breakfast and the former was still asleep when he returned. He sat on the edge of the bed and admired the younger male for sometime. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was parted slightly as he slept cuddled into Jaebum's pillow. Jaebum had learned that pervious night how clingy a sleeping Junior could be. However, he found he quite liked the company. It had been a while since Jaebum had gotten the chance to sleep in the embrace of another-minus Jackson's spontaneous late night cuddle sessions. Jaebum smiled to himself as he thought back on Junior's words. "You look so soft and nice when you sleep." Jaebum found it ironic how Junior could feel that way when in this moment, it was he who looked 'soft' and 'nice'. 

Jaebum was happy to see Junior resting peacefully. Almost as if he was a child, he had no cares or worries. The man in front of him had no idea about regret or sadness, disappoint or heartbreak. Jaebum wished he could be free like that again. Free to start over and paint a new picture for himself, maybe one that included Junior in it. As he sat and contemplated, the object of his affection started to stir awake. To say that Junior was cute when he rose in the morning would be an understatement. 

The young man tossed around several times, twisting the sheets as he whimpered softly. Jaebum watched him with complete endearment as he fought to hold onto sleep. Once Junior realized he was indeed awake-and staying that way-he sat up slowly, eyes still closed as he scratched his head. He opened one eye and blearily stared at a smiling Jabeum. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Jaebum asked him as he looked around in post-sleep confusion. "Why am I awake?" Junior asked with a pout. 

"Because it's morning and your body is finished resting." Jaebum replied with a chuckle. "I wanted to keep sleeping. I had a nice movie in my head." Junior whined as Jaebum fetched the clothes he had discarded on the floor. "That's called a dream, don't worry. You can sleep again later when you're tired, but now it's time to eat." Jaebum assured Junior as he passed him his shirt. "Will I have a dream when I sleep again?" Junior asked excitedly, his aura of sleepiness dissipating.

"I don't know, you might. Put on your shirt and underwear at least. You can't walk around naked." Jaebum said after Junior looked at him displeased and ready to argue. "But why? Being naked feels better." Junior questioned with a whine. "Because it's impolite to be naked around people and we don't want to make Jackson uncomfortable." Jaebum answered with a huff as he pulled the shirt over Junior's head and forced his legs into the underwear. 

"How come me being naked doesn't make you uncomfortable Jaebum?" Junior asked innocently as Jaebum pulled him to stand. "Because it's my job to take care of you. I can't do that if I'm focused on being attracted to you." Jaebum rambled as if he was trying to convince himself of his own sincerity. "Are you attracted to me because I have a great ass?" Junior asked with a serious, doe-eyed expression. "Bwo?! Where did you hear that?!" Jaebum asked in total surprise. "That's what Jackson said to you yesterday. You didn't tell him no, so I thought maybe that was why.." Junior admitted with a face that could only be similar to one of embarrassment. 

"Ani!" Jaebum shouted almost directly after Junior finished speaking, and instantly he regretted it. Junior looked like a wounded puppy who had been kicked by its owner and that made Jaebum's heart hurt. "So you aren't attracted to me? Am I not sexy and interesting?" Junior inquired with a frown. "Ani, Ani. I mean, it's not that you aren't sexy. You're way more than just sexy, you're beautiful, but-wait! Where is all of this coming from? Why are suddenly so concerned about whether or not I find you attractive?" Jaebum quickly started to defend his outburst and explain himself to Junior before he realized the randomness of it all.

"Well because I heard Jackson talking in his room. He said that you were only so invested in helping me because I'm sexy. That you'd eventually feel burned because I don't know much. I thought that you might already be tired, that you wouldn't want to help me anymore.." Junior sadly bowed his head. Involuntary tears made their way down his cheeks and the action startled him into full fledged crying. "Yah, yah, yah. Don't talk like that. I'm not doing this because you're sexy or because my failure might have consequences. I want to help you. Jackson says stupid things sometimes, don't pay him any attention." Jaebum said in rushed tone as he cradled a tearful Junior into him. 

"Chinca?" Junior sniffled and looked up at Jaebum with swollen eyes. "Ne, You're not a burden to me and you don't have to be sexy to keep my attention. You're doing a great job of that already, so stop thinking useless things arraso?" Jaebum looked at him in question with serious eyes. "Arraso." Junior nodded feverishly before Jaebum released him and wiped his cheeks. "Good, now stop crying. You're too beautiful to cry." Jaebum winked at him playfully and it caused Junior to laugh. 

Junior was confused by the roller coaster of emotions he had just experienced. He had many questions about why his face started leaking-or crying as Jaebum called it-and why suddenly his heartbeat felt so fast, but they could wait. He didn't know why, but it made him feel nice and warm to just laugh with Jaebum like that. He wanted that feeling to remain for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Junior is finally experiencing intense emotions! How do you think Jaebum is handling Junior's sudden insecurity? (P.S. Don't hate Jackson in this, he was just speaking unfiltered to Mark in the privacy of his room. He wouldn't hurt Junior on purpose!) As always I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited for this fic! I got the idea actually after watching an old kids movie with Lindsey Lohan where her doll comes to life. This definitely will not be a story for the kids though-I'm JJP trash and I will not apologize for my shameless addiction to smut.


End file.
